


You and me, and an Omega makes three

by Bill_Longbow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff, Getting Together, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Multi, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sort Of Dirty Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Alphas Steve and Bucky are doing alright. They have each other, they have their gym. They're both lucky to be alive, quite frankly. But something's missing: a nice omega or beta to balance them out, and complete their home.In saunters Tony Stark, who is much too gorgeous and famous and rich to give two lowdown alphas a second look, or is he?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 208
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020, Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	You and me, and an Omega makes three

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [lokivsanubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Written for the lovely Loki, who had two prompts featuring a gym and omega Tony, and said they really liked a 'searching for their third' fanfic. I really tried to make it NSFW, but Steve got stubborn (go figure) and then this happened.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to Lady Luna for betaing!

"We should just ask him," Bucky sighs as they covertly try not to watch the pretty omega raise his ass in a perfect albatross pose.

"No, we don't," Steve counters, and pulls his eyes away from the spectacle and back to the front door. Not that they are expecting anyone to come in this late anymore, but he feels like a creeper if he keeps ogling the omega any longer. "We've been over this, Buck," he says sternly, and pulls at his lover's shirt to pull his attention to the computer screen at their front desk.

“Yeah, yeah. It ain’t proper, I know,” Bucky says, sighing louder again. 

“Look, I’ve told _this_ guy he can pay a week later. I put a mark behind his name.”

“Steve, we’ve also been over _this._ ”

“Yeah, yeah. We ain’t a _charity,_ ” Steve mimics Bucky’s voice, but regrets it as soon as he sees Bucky’s face turn down. “Sorry, Buck. Didna mean to tease.”

Bucky shrugs, and Steve turns his swivel chair so he can hug Bucky around his waist. “We can be improper later?” he suggests with a smile, looking up at his lover.

Bucky smiles and scratches Steve's scalp. "Can I come in your ass?"

"Absolutely not," Steve grins, shaking his head. 

"See. We need an omega, and I really like this omega," Bucky almost whines, and Steve knows he's watching the yoga class again.

 _"Everyone_ likes this omega, and this omega just wants some privacy or else he wouldn't be here," Steve counters, turning so he can look too. Every movement seems to define the perfect shape of Anthony Edward Stark -- one of the most eligible omegas of that greater New York area -- is in. 

"So A,” Steve continues, “it's not proper because he's our client, and B) we'd be dirtbacks because he just wants to do some yoga, and C) what the hell would Tony Stark want with some low lives like us?"

Bucky puts his hand under Steve's chin to force him to look upwards. "No shit talking ourselves, remember? We're okay."

The short mantra makes Steve smile and tug Bucky down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "We're definitely okay."

Bucky suddenly straightens and steps back a little, and Steve turns around to watch the door open to reveal Natasha. 

"Good run, Tony. Same time on Thursday?" she asks as she holds open the door. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Tony Stark flashes his trademark, pearly white grin at Nat. 

"Fellas," he smiles at Steve and Bucky as he strides past the reception desk and through the front door. 

"You're both as subtle as a brick to the face." Nat sounds amused, so that means they didn't cross any boundaries when they ogled Tony Stark's ass in his skin tight yoga pants when he pushed at the door. 

"Barnes, you're on mop duty."

"Yes, ma'am," Bucky sighs, but hides a grin by kissing Steve's hair. 

As the others clean up the equipment and spaces, Steve runs through their administration. They're barely keeping their heads above water, earning just enough to keep afloat. It would help immensely if others knew they have such a famous client, but Steve would throw himself under a bus before abusing Tony Stark's trust like that. And he knows Nat and Bucky are the same. 

It might not look much to others, but this little gym is their pride, signifying how much they have retrieved since Bucky and Nat came back from their tour. 

Steve is just finishing the last email reminder to one of their clients when Nat steps close to kiss his cheek. 

"Don't stay up too late, Rogers," she says softly and ruffles his hair. 

"See ya tomorrow, Natalia."

Steve gets up to close the door behind her, and walks back to pull Bucky upstairs to their apartment. 

  
  
  


"Miss Potts? I'm calling to let mister Stark know his regular trainer isn't available tomorrow night. My partner James Barnes can fill in for her, but he's an alpha…"

  
  
  


Steve had thought Miss Potts would politely decline and reschedule the appointment to another date, but here Tony comes striding in like he owns the place. He's wearing a hot rod red, skin tight leotard that would look ridiculous on anyone else, but on Tony it accentuates every line in his body in a delicious way. 

Next to him Bucky makes a noise that Steve, even with the best of intentions, can't call anything but an embarrassing squeak, and he pats Bucky on his arm. 

"You got this, you're a professional," he says, trying but failing to keep the grin out of his voice. 

"Evening boys," Tony calls. "Pep told me one of you fills in for Nat tonight?"

"Yeah, that would be me," Bucky says with an awkward smile and gestures towards the empty classroom.

Steve notices Tony's gaze briefly halts on Bucky's missing arm, but he doesn't comment on it, just smiles his showbiz smile and nods. 

"Very well, James."

Tony sashays ahead of Bucky to the classroom and Steve pats Bucky's arm again. _"A professional."_

  
  
  


A little after the door closes behind Bucky the reception area erupts into a chaos of tittering omegas, when Thor's Mommy Bootcamp is done and they hang around for a bit to compare their pregnancy aches and clueless alphas. 

They should've been done before Tony arrived, but Thor is known to entertain his classes with outrageous stories during the cooling down, and tonight must've been a good one. 

Steve manages to friendly-like shoo them all home, and he's about to help Thor clean all the equipment when he hears laughter behind the closed door of the yoga room. 

Curiosity almost makes him drop decorum to go eavesdrop, but he even manages to stop himself from looking through the tear in the opaque plastic on the window they used to spy earlier. 

Instead, he turns towards Thor's room and tries not to let his imagination run rampant. He's not a jealous alpha, not like those romance novel ones -- he's way too small to ever appear in anyone's fantasies anyway -- but Bucky is _his._

He knows Bucky wouldn't do anything, but Tony is just about everything Steve is not: exceptionally gorgeous, freakishly smart, insanely rich, and an omega. And it's true they've been looking for a third into their home, a beta or omega to balance them out, but the search has made Steve anything but hopeful. Those who can look past Bucky's missing arm -- which is easy, because Bucky is handsome and witty and kind -- drop off as soon as they learn Steve is part of the equation too. When you're looking for two alphas you don't want one you can accidentally step on. 

When they're done, Thor leaves with a bone crushing squeeze of Steve's shoulder, and there's nothing left to do but wait until the door of the classroom opens. 

When it finally does, it's to a widely grinning Bucky and Tony, standing a liiiiittle too close to each other for Steve's tastes.

"That certainly was _enlightening,_ _James,"_ Tony purrs, and Steve crushes his jaws together before he says anything that he'll regret. 

"You're welcome, Tones," Bucky smiles, and Steve grits his teeth even fiercer. _Tones…_

"See you next week?" Tony sounds hopeful, but Bucky -- Steve's sweetheart -- merely shrugs. 

"I'll be around, that's for sure."

Tony nods and looks around to see Steve hopefully not glaring at them. "Until next week then."

Steve manages a smile, or at least he thinks he does; he's not sure how to interpret Tony's look as he walks past. 

As soon as the door closes behind Tony, Steve pounces on Bucky, pushing him with his back against the reception desk as he licks into Bucky’s mouth with intent.

Bucky wraps his arm around Steve without hesitation as he gives back as good as he's got, and that settles a little of Steve's inner caveman. 

"Still need to clean the yoga room, right?" Steve breathes against Bucky's jaw, as he kisses his way towards Bucky's ear. It's ridiculous, but Steve needs to give Bucky a better memory of that room than ogling Tony's perfect ass from up close.

"Hmmhmm," Bucky hums and tilts his head to the side, running his fingers up to tangle them in Steve's hair. 

"Good." Steve pulls at Bucky's earlobe with his teeth, and pushes his nose against the scent gland just behind Bucky's jaw. Bucky smells like he always does -- like home -- and it settles something further in Steve's chest. 

Bucky shivers when Steve nuzzles his sensitive spots, and he moves his hand down to Steve's ass, to coax him to hop onto Bucky's hips. Steve groans at the blatant display of strength when Bucky carries him one handed to the yoga room. 

"Something got you hot and bothered, Stevie?"

"Yeah, you, asshole," Steve mutters against Bucky's neck and pushes his hips forward to grind against Bucky's cock. 

"My asshole?" Bucky, the asshole, grins and puts Steve down on the bar Nat uses for the ballet lessons. 

"Even your asshole." Steve bites Bucky's lip and holds up his arms to help Bucky take off his shirt, balancing on the thin wooden strip. 

"Woah," a voice suddenly says behind Bucky, and they both look startled at the intruder. "I forgot my phone?" Tony Stark points at the little black rectangle on the ground near Bucky's yoga mat. 

"It's the one thing I can't go without or replace, so I came back, and I _know_ I should've left and come back for it tomorrow when I heard you, but hot damn…" 

Tony lets his eyes travel up and down both of them, and Steve is surprised he doesn't show the usual disgust at Steve's plucked chicken chest.

"Like what you're seeing, Tony?" Bucky asks, and teasingly nuzzles Steve's neck. 

Tony scents the air, his eyes growing darker, and he nods. "Very much so."

Not for the first time Steve curses his ill health when he was younger -- sinus infection after sinus infection all but killing his sense of smell. Only when he pushes his nose against Bucky's glands, he senses Bucky's smell, and now he would've killed to get a whiff of Tony's. 

Tony takes a step forward and licks his lips, but Steve pushes at Bucky, who stands to the side so Steve can hop off the bar. "What do you want, Tony?"

Tony shrugs and takes another step forward. "Two horny alphas, one horny omega, we fuck. It's elementary."

"No, mister Stark. It's not," Steve counters, shaking his head. Behind him Bucky sighs, but Steve presses on. They're not one night stand guys, no matter how hot the omega. 

"If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right, like go for a coffee or something first."

Tony blinks, looking at him like Steve just sprouted an extra head that suggested the sky is actually green, but then something mulish comes over his face, a look Steve recognizes from the mirror. 

"What if I don't _want_ to go for coffee with you?"

"Then you're not the omega for us.

Tony's eyes widen, and Bucky groans behind Steve. "You're such a drama queen." He claps his hand on Steve's shoulder and steps in front of him. 

"What Stevie here means to say is that we'd like to get to know you, Tones. You're pretty and rich, sure, but that class we just had? Most fun one I had in a good long while. We want more of that."

Tony's eyes widen even more at Bucky's speech, and Steve gently elbows Bucky in the ribs. "Nice going, now you broke him."

Tony shakes his head. "You can't just proposition a guy like that, Barnes and Noble. It's not playing fair…"

"Who said anything about playing fair?" Steve shrugs, suppressing a shiver at the cold air against his naked chest. 

"Okay. Let's do it," Tony nods, bending over to retrieve his phone. It gives them the best view of Tony's ass, and Steve doesn't doubt that was exactly what Tony was going for. 

"Tell me when and where, and I'll be there." Tony holds up his phone and looks at them questioningly.

Steve and Bucky share a look. Neither of them expected Tony to agree, and they're caught off guard. 

"Monday morning?" Bucky suggests. It's just about the only time off they have together, but Tony's mouth turns down like he just swallowed something disgusting. 

"That's the absolute least date-like time of the week imaginable. Worst time of the week period. Who even invented it?" Tony grumbles as he fiddles with his phone, before looking up. "And you're absolutely serious, aren't you?"

"Not at seven a.m." Steve says, narrowing his eyes at Tony. 

"It's our only day off," Bucky explains. 

"I can't," Tony sighs, lowering his phone. "Pep's gonna have my hide if I go on dates on Monday. You know what? Next Tuesday after class? I'll bring some snacks and stuff and we can have that date right here. Throw down a blanket, light some candles and shit. Way better than being treated to the Tony Stark Paparazzi Special anyway…"

Tony smiles at them, and suddenly Steve thinks he might look hopeful. 

"Sounds good," Steve rushes to say. He can't deny he likes how Tony calls it a date. 

"I'd like that," Bucky agrees, and puts his arm around Steve's shoulders. 

"Okay then," Tony smiles, and it's unlike any of his previous ones, making him seem softer and younger, and Steve mentally fistpumps himself. 

"Okay," Steve grins, and they stand there smiling at each other. 

"So. I err, got my phone," Tony holds it up as proof, "and I'd better leave you two to it." He waves between them. 

"Bye, Tony," Steve chuckles. 

"I'll walk you out." Bucky motions to the door and Tony moves to leave, actually waving at Steve when he crosses the door. It makes Steve feel giddy in a way he hasn't felt like for who knows how long, as he waits for Bucky to return. 

_They have a date with Tony Stark!_

  
  
  
  



End file.
